


Upset

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Dating, Letters, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe I’ll just buy more cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upset

David and I broke up.

He turned out to actually be an asshole. I don’t think it would’ve worked out anyways. That’s the reason I haven’t written in so long. I know I told you I wouldn’t take forever to write you again, but I just needed some time to think. I need to figure out what I’m doing with my life. The only serious relationship I’ve had is you. And that’s because you’re away most of the time. (I’m kidding.) It’s just so hard to find someone who wants something serious and not just a “hook-up” or a couple of weeks.

I think that’s why David and I broke up. Because we didn’t.. you know. There just wasn’t any desire… on my part. Maybe I’ll just buy more cats.

I’m sorry this letter wasn’t very long. I just don’t know what to say. I’m still upset. I’ll write soon. I promise.

331 days until you come home.

-Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one more..?


End file.
